


The Student

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Marelena is six months old when her bio dad gives her up for adoption. During the school year he's a teacher and during the summer he works at the supermarket. He keeps an eye on her without giving his secret away. Will she find her bio dad when she turns 18?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maralena Rodriguez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maralena+Rodriguez).



> My friend Marelena Rodriguez is helping me with this. The girl's name is with permission from Marelena. I thought of this story at work today. It is not anime based

He stood there staring at this little girl and trying to figure out why her mother would leave a six month old baby with him. What did he do so wrong to deserve this?

Was he guilty of love her too much? Not enough? He thought everything was going well with him and the mother of his child.

After three years together and now a daughter she up and left him.

“Do I raise her? Do I let her get adopted? Lord what do I do?” He asked praying over her. Please give me a sign”

He put the baby down that night and went to bed.

As he slept, he dreamt of what to do, he decided to give his daughter up for adoption and to protect her from afar.


	2. Giving up Marelena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hudson is torn with himself. Can he give her up, or will he keep her

The next morning Marlena’s dad took her to an adoption agency.

All the way there he debated with himself about keeping her or giving her up.

By the time he walked inside he had made his decision

When he walked in the receptionist looked up. “May I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Hudson Foster and I would like to put my daughter Marelena up for adoption, I cannot raise her on my own, her mother left us and I cannot afford to raise her” he told her.

“Alright” she said giving him some papers to fill out

He took he and sat down to fill the papers out.

Marelena watched him intently.

He smiled at her a few times as he filled the papers out.

‘Can I really do this? Give her up like this? She is so beautiful. I hope I can see her a lot as she grows up into a beautiful lady’ he thought to himself.

Hudson studied her and took a picture of her on his phone. ‘I need that to remember you by little one’

He stood up and took her and the paperwork to the receptionist.

The receptionist took the paperwork, she waited a moment before taking the baby, she wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to change his mind, as people did this often, she didn’t want him to be one of them.

He kissed her softly and tucked a letter in her car seat with her for her to read on her eighteenth birthday. “I love you Marelena, be a good girl and we will see each other again” he promised her.

She looked up at him and took his finger before falling asleep.

He kissed her little fingers and took his finger from her and gave her to the receptionist. “Please make sure they keep this letter to her” he told her.

She nodded to him and took Marelena.

Hudson left quickly before he changed his mind. ‘Please let them keep her name, if not as a first name as a middle name, watch over her and make sure she has a great childhood Lord, I ask this in your name, Amen’ he prayed.


End file.
